


And I will deal with this in my own way

by raxilia_running



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loki!Centric, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: C’è l’impronta di sua madre in ogni ricordo più o meno recente riesca a ricollegare alla sua vita, nel taglio delle vesti verdi che indossa, nel modo in cui la sua mano tiene dritto il timone e il suo corpo si incurva in una posa regale ed elegante, che ha ben poco a che fare con i modi della battaglia.Ciò che Loki non ha messo in conto quando ha deciso di ricusare la sua famiglia d'adozione, è che i legami non sono così facili da recidere come le sue ingannevoli parole lascerebbero credere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho visto giusto ieri pomeriggio "Thor: The Dark World" e, tanto per rimanere nel solco della tradizione, per cui dopo ogni film con dentro Loki e Thor, io devo tirar fuori una fic su di loro, ho sfruttato tutti i Frigga!feels che il film mi ha lasciato (non piangerò mai abbastanza---) per cavarci fuori un polpettone introspettivo sulla famiglia in pezzi, sul rapporto di Loki con Frigga e su come stia deteriorando irrimediabilmente anche quel tenue residuo di affetto fraterno che il povero Thor ancora prova per lui, immaginandomi una Missing Moment che non so quanto abbia senso di essere missing moment nel momento in cui Thor, Loki e Jane navigano con la loro bella navetta sul pianeta degli Elfi Oscuri. Naturalmente la mia memoria è un mezzo colabrodo, quindi non ricordavo le battute esatte che Loki rivolgeva a Thor, né l'ordine temporale esatto di tutte le azioni della scena del finto tradimento che si svolge su Svartalfheimr, se ci sono inesattezze, fatemele pure notare. Non è una ThorLoki, quanto un'introspezione sui sentimenti familiari che Loki nutre per Frigga e Thor. Buona lettura~

_I’m wasted, I’ve lost all I have_   
_I swear that I’ll get it all back_   
_As the oxygen dries up_   
_Too much wasted time_   
_Don’t worry, I’ll be fine_   
_And then you put it right down_   
_**(Put It Right Down – British India)** _

«Ci serve un piano per portare Malekith allo scoperto».

Thor mormora quella frase tanto all’improvviso, ancora chinato com’è sul corpo di Jane, che a tutta prima Loki scambia la sua voce per il ruggito del vento di Svartalfheimr, e solo quando la reale entità di quelle parole gli raggiunge i timpani, sobbalza e con lui la navetta, che fa un orribile sobbalzo e scarta di lato, minacciando per qualche istante di ribaltarsi completamente sotto la spinta delle folate che sferzano la chiglia.

«Cosa… credevo che lo stessimo attuando già, questo tuo piano!» sibila indispettito, riprendendo abilmente il controllo del mezzo. Thor scuote il capo, sfiorandosi la fronte con una mano grande.

«Beh sì, a grandi linee, ma non ho avuto tempo di definire i dettagli delle nostre mosse una volta fuori da Asgard» replica il dio del Tuono a muso duro, corrucciando le sopracciglia nel tentativo di scacciare l’affilato sarcasmo con cui suo fratello lo colpirà in tre, due, uno…

«Oh sì, i dettagli! Come sopravvivere alla battaglia, riportando la tua ragazza a casa viva e sperando che Odino decida di concederci la grazia, invece di condannarci tutti a morte per alto tradimento. Per il _tuo_ alto tradimento, Thor. Io sono solo una _povera vittima_ , che è stata ingiustamente coinvolta nelle tue trame».

L’assurdità delle sue parole risuona forte nelle sue orecchie, prima ancora che in quelle di Thor, tanto che il dio degli Inganni si lascia andare a una risata maligna e tagliente, di quelle che mettono il fratello abbastanza a disagio da costringerlo ad alzarsi e puntargli contro il martello, con fare tutt’altro che conciliante.

«Risparmiami il tuo scherno, Loki, non abbiamo tempo di lasciarci andare a sciocchi lazzi da saltimbanco, non ora!».

«Oh, certo che no, noi non abbiamo mai tempo per ascoltare Loki, vostra futura Maestà, eppure adesso veniamo qui a chiedere umilmente il suo aiuto, non è così?» esclama Loki, fingendo la caricatura di un inchino, la mano che fende l’aria in una serie di spirali strette, mentre china il capo e gli ficca in faccia uno sguardo verde colmo di risentimento.

Le sue labbra sono una linea sottile di scherno, che disegna nella sua mente una rabbia capace di fargli perdere il controllo e fargli persino dubitare di se stesso e delle sue intenzioni. Thor scuote il capo, con ferocia, scacciando quella nebbia familiare che gli ottunde la mente, ma suo fratello ne approfitta e lo incalza, vomitandogli addosso un rancore che neanche dovrebbe avere spazio di esistere in un momento tanto delicato.

«Ebbene, ti ho già condotto fin qui, se ancora desideri i miei servigi, ricorrere alle formule di cortesia sarebbe più che appropriato. Per quanto, mi rendo conto, i _tuoi_ genitori non ti hanno fornito quel genere di educazione, non a te che puoi ottenere tutto ciò che vuoi con uno schiocco di dit…».

«Adesso basta!».

Il palmo grande della mano di Thor impatta contro una parete della navetta, il colpo riecheggia con tanta forza da far vibrare persino il timone fra le dita lunghe di Loki, che stringe le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, curvo come a difendersi da un colpo che sa che non verrà. Perché suo fratello è buono e stupido – o fondamentalmente troppo onesto, ma è un difetto che per lui fa il paio con l’imbecillità. Poco importa che il grande e potente Thor non alzi le mani su di lui perché ancora lo rispetta, nonostante tutto; preferirebbe il disprezzo alla cautela repressa con cui abbassa la mano, abbandonandola contro il fianco e rivolgendogli uno sguardo stanco e spezzato. Il lutto è ancora fresco nei suoi occhi azzurri, come negli occhi verdi di Loki, ma la voglia di vendetta e di riscatto già lo sopravanzano e Thor è ancora una volta davanti a lui di un passo, pronto a reagire, a ripulirsi delle scorie di ogni sentimento malevolo possa attanagliargli il cuore, per andare avanti più forte, usando anche il dolore come arma per proteggere chi gli è caro.

E l’invidia, che tinge le sue iridi di un verde più profondo e venefico, prende Loki ancora una volta, ma suo fratello non gli concede di indugiare nelle sue spire, perché riprende a scandire il suo discorso con tono inesorabile e desolato, come una veglia funebre.

«Come… come fai a scherzare in un momento simile? Come fai a permetterti di ridere, mentre nostra madre è morta e noi stiamo cercando di vendicare la sua morte…».

«Lo so che è morta! Lo so! Non c’è assolutamente alcun bisogno che tu mi ricordi che non mi è stato concesso neanche di assistere alla sua veglia!»

Un’inaspettata sincerità si fa strada nelle affermazioni del semidio, approfittando di un lutto che non ha ancora avuto il tempo di elaborare, un dolore che la sua mente non è ancora riuscita a forgiare e affilare nell’ennesima, velenosissima arma da rivolgere contro i fantasmi odiosi che popolano le sue rivendicazioni e i suoi sonni notturni.

E Thor vorrebbe quasi tendere una mano verso di lui, perché nessuna verità sulla sua nascita può cancellare tutti gli anni passati ad essere fratelli, e vorrebbe condividere il dolore, vegliare con Loki perlomeno sul ricordo della donna più importante della vita di entrambi, ma… come fare? Come abbandonarsi a un sentimento tanto privato in presenza di colui che tante volte li ha traditi, ha finto la sua morte, ha sterminato innocenti, ha ingannato e dimostrato di essere capace di qualsiasi turpitudine, pur di raggiungere il suo scopo? Forse dopo, quando quella missione sarà finita e Loki si sarà dimostrato nuovamente degno della precaria fiducia che ancora, nonostante tutto, gli concede… forse dopo potranno condividere la sofferenza. Adesso non vuole e non riesce a fare altro che fissarlo, in piedi davanti a lui, crollare in pezzi mentre sotto la maschera contorta dei suoi stessi inganni fa capolino qualcosa, che Thor vuole credere essere la sua vera  
essenza, un cuore pulito che ancora ricorda com’è, vivere senza nascondersi dietro un cumulo di menzogne.

«Ma è giusto! Io sono soltanto un bastardo, gentilmente adottato dalla corte di Asgard finché posso servire ai suoi scopi, e Frigga, moglie di Odino, non è _davvero_ mia madre!».

La voce di Loki raggiunge un tale picco di isteria da diventare lo stridio acuto di un falco e confondersi quasi completamente con il rumore delle folate di vento, che sferzano le loro vesti e i loro capelli. È un grido colmo di dolore, di rabbia e di un odio profondo che prima ancora che verso il mondo esterno, suo fratello rivolge contro se stesso. C’è una puntuta e superba costernazione nelle sue parole, quando riprende a parlare, quasi neanche lui riesca a credere all’entità del sentimento che quasi lo costringe a mettersi in discussione.

«Sai quali sono state le ultime parole che mi ha rivolto, sì? _Non peggiorare la situazione_. E poi non l’ho vista… mai più. E tu, o grande e possente Thor, pretendi di farmi la morale? Vuoi indagare i motivi delle mie risate? Non ti bastano tutti i privilegi che la tua nascita ti ha concesso?! Non ti basta sapere che tu hai potuto vederla morire e cogliere il suo sguardo per un ultima volta prima che si spegnesse… uno sguardo che non fosse di pietà e di commiserazione?!».

Il profilo affilato dei denti di Loki affonda disperatamente nel labbro, mentre ricaccia indietro quelle e molte altre parole, gettate fuori con una foga che non gli è usuale all’infuori dei suoi deliri egoisti. Ma per quanto tempo ha rimuginato su di esse, nella solitudine bianca e dorata della sua bella cella, arredata di tutti i lussi che Frigga è riuscita a ottenere per lui? C’è l’impronta di sua madre in ogni ricordo più o meno recente riesca a ricollegare alla sua vita, nel taglio delle vesti verdi che indossa, nel modo in cui la sua mano tiene dritto il timone e il suo corpo si incurva in una posa regale ed elegante, che ha ben poco a che fare con i modi della battaglia.

Eppure non gli basta, perché lui non può avere quello che ha Thor, non può riconoscersi in sua madre, quando osserva il suo riflesso allo specchio. I suoi occhi, la linea del naso, il taglio affilato dei suoi lineamenti così poco asgardiani, i tratti sfuggenti, persino il colore scuro dei suoi capelli, nulla può ricordare del suo corpo anche solo vagamente la figura altera, bianca e bionda della bella Madre degli Dei.

«Frigga è _anche_ tua madre, Loki, e questo in cuor tuo tu lo sai meglio di quanto le mie parole possano provare a convincerti. E sai anche che non è per il tuo retaggio, che ti è stato impedito di piangere la sua perdita, ma perché ti sei macchiato di crimini che violano le nostre leggi. Perché hai tradito la fiducia che tutti noi riponevamo in te».

Così parla Thor ed è giusto ciò che dice, come è giusto lui, che a poco a poco si sta accorgendo di cosa significhi davvero regnare. Il dolore e l’impotenza che solo un lutto riesce ad arrecare possono rendere spaventosamente adulti o trascinare in un devastante abisso di sconforto, ed è la consapevolezza della propria miseria e la rabbia che ne scaturisce ad accecare il giudizio già distorto del dio degli Inganni. Thor si fa ad ogni passo più lontano e irraggiungibile e a ogni passo lui, Loki, si tira indietro, avviluppato dai tentacoli neri e viscosi dei suoi stessi inganni.

Eppure è con estrema lucidità che il suo cervello macchina, ingranaggio dopo ingranaggio, le mosse che si appresta a fare. Sa già quale saranno le conseguenze dei suoi gesti e se ne compiace in anticipo, socchiudendo gli occhi e scacciando via l’ombra di qualcosa di troppo sincero, perché possa permettersi ancora di condividerlo con colui il quale non è più suo fratello e non lo è mai davvero stato.

«Non mi importa nulla di Frigga! Né della tua Jane! Tutto ciò che voglio è vedere la tua testa e quella di Odino rotolare nella polvere ai miei piedi!».

Scoppia in una risata metallica e crudele, che gli fa scrollare le spalle e lo fa piegare in due, una mano sulla pancia e lo sguardo fisso sul volto di suo fratello, i bei lineamenti accartocciati dal terrore e dall’incredulità.

«Loki, che cosa…».

«Vedi, Thor, tu non sei esattamente il candidato ideale a elaborare complicati piani per attirare il nemico in trappola. Tu lo stani, lo affronti a viso aperto ma non sai ingannarlo. Oh, ammetto che il modo in cui mi hai buttato giù da quella navetta poco fa mi ha stupito…» esordisce, beandosi del sospetto con cui il dio del Tuono lo osserva, e della paura che innerva la sua postura tesa e guardinga. È così vulnerabile, ora che ha disperatamente bisogno del suo aiuto, che Loki non può fare a meno di prendersi il suo tempo per gustarsi la sensazione dolcissima di sentirsi più forte di lui, per un breve ed effimero istante.

«… ma non hai la stoffa del tessitore di trame, ti manca la pazienza del ragno e la sua perizia» continua, quasi in un sussurro soffocato dal vento e della polvere catramosa che tutto tocca e tutto sporca, e suona l’aria con le dita lunghe e sottili, a sottolineare come lui quelle qualità le possegga interamente.

«È per questo che dovremmo recitare una semplice ma efficace commediola, per convincerli che io ti ho tradito e sto consegnando loro la tua ragazza in cambio del privilegio di contribuire alla caduta di Asgard».

«E perché non dovrei credere che sia proprio questo il tuo scopo finale, Loki?» lo ferma all’improvviso, Thor, sperando che le manette che gli assicurano i polsi siano davvero efficaci, il dubbio che lo rende incerto sulla sua risoluzione nel chiedere aiuto, fra tutti, proprio a chi ha dimostrato di saper ingannare con più naturalezza di quanto riesca a respirare.

«Perché non uso i miei inganni per consegnare a qualcun altro ciò che mi spetta di diritto» commenta Loki laconico, gli occhi verdi che non sono mai sembrati tanto torbidi, e Thor avrebbe parecchie obiezioni da muovergli al proposito. Sa che suo fratello potrebbe usare eccome i suoi inganni per raggirare anche il nemico, offrendogli l’illusione di conquistare un potere che gli strapperebbe dalle mani qualche istante dopo. Ancora una volta, decide di correre il rischio e fidarsi e si limita ad annuire gravemente.

«Spiegami i dettagli» concede, il volto attraversato da un’ombra scura, mentre corruccia la fronte e si prepara ad ascoltare, concentrato a non lasciarsi sfuggire neanche una sfumatura della voce di Loki.

«Ci presenteremo dinnanzi a loro, pronti a combattere, e tu mi libererai da queste odiose manette. Sarà in quel momento che io approfitterò – mi correggo, _fingerò_ di approfittare – della libertà appena riguadagnata per pugnalarti al fianco. Sarà tutta un’illusione, naturalmente, magia elementarissima».

Loki parla e la scena pare disegnarsi dinnanzi ai loro occhi a tinte vivaci e cupe, come il sangue purpureo che schizza fuori dall’ennesima ferita inflitta a tradimento. Lo sguardo verde del semidio si accende, concentratissimo a valutare ogni possibile risultato di quella messinscena, ogni imprevisto, mentre la sua mente corre veloce e imbastisce una tela sempre più complessa e non di tutti i fili che la compongono è dato sapere, a Thor.

«Tu cadrai a terra e io urlerò queste esatte parole» prosegue e sembra divertirsi un mondo, un sorriso feroce che traballa sulle sue labbra sottili e livide.

«Non mi importa nulla di Frigga!».

E per un attimo il dubbio si insinua nella mente di Loki, lo stesso dubbio che tormenta la mente dei suoi interlocutori, un filo lucente e bruciante di luce che infetta il suo giudizio. Loki dubita di se stesso più di quanto possa fare qualsiasi estraneo, dubita della falsità stessa delle sue parole ed è un’amara ironia che sia una sciocca pantomima destinata all’insuccesso – lo sa già che il piano di Thor non funzionerà come lui ingenuamente spera – a rivelare le corde più contorte e torbide del suo cuore con tanta sincerità.

Lui ha davvero accettato di seguire Thor fin su Svartalfheim anche per vendicare Frigga? È perfettamente conscio che la vendetta non la riporterà in vita, non è per un motivo tanto banale come ristabilire l’onore ferito di una famiglia a cui non è mai appartenuto, che ha accettato di lasciare una prigione a cui non ha alcuna intenzione di ritornare. È solo il desiderio di essere nuovamente libero ad averlo spinto fino a quel punto? Frigga, moglie di Odino, non conta davvero più nulla per lui? C’è, da qualche parte nel suo cuore, qualcosa che non sia rancore e rabbia e voglia di rivalsa?

«Né della tua Jane! Tutto ciò che voglio è vedere la tua testa e quella di Odino rotolare nella polvere ai miei piedi!» è molto più facile proclamare quell’intenzione, invece, e Loki ricaccia indietro i dubbi, mentre si impegna nella parte che sta interpretando, anche ora che suo fratello pende a malavoglia dalle sue labbra, costretto dalle circostanze a dipendere dai suoi meno che saggi consigli.

«Io dirò così e ti strapperò via la tua donna, gettandola ai piedi del loro re e chiedendo in cambio nient’altro che la possibilità di contribuire alla distruzione di Asgard. Tu cercherai di richiamare a te Mjolnir per proteggerla e io fingerò di tagliarti la mano. A quel punto Malekith si sentirà al sicuro e si farà avanti per riprendersi l’Aether e, quando l’umana sarà stata liberata, io scioglierò l’illusione e tu richiamerai Mjolnir a te, colpendolo mentre ha la guardia abbassata. Domande?».

Lo sguardo di Loki si fa di nuovo presente e attento, osserva le spalle incurvate di Thor, l’espressione meditabonda che gli tende il bel viso, la mano che stringe il mento barbuto, mentre figura il suo piano nella mente e ancora una volta si fa una domanda così palese che Loki non ha bisogno di poteri telepatici, per capire che ancora una volta si sta chiedendo…

«Posso fidarmi?».

«Non fare domande di cui non ti piacerebbe sentire la risposta, Thor» ribatte Loki, insolitamente laconico, e l’occhio guardingo di suo fratello non lo abbandona più; anche quando Jane si risveglia, una parte di lui è sempre lì a sorvegliarlo. La fiducia sa essere un bene così fragile e con quanta forza deve averla irrimediabilmente infranta, se persino Thor, che semplicemente non può concepire il tradimento nelle sue azioni, dubita così tanto di lui. Nei due anni trascorsi alle loro spalle Thor, figlio di Odino, deve essere davvero cresciuto più di quanto lui non riesca a immaginare, pur restando il guerriero che Loki si ostina a considerare irruento e testardo.

Se fosse stato più cauto, se avesse rinunciato al tradimento per una vita di rettitudine, il suo destino sarebbe stato diverso? Essere il braccio destro di suo fratello, l’eterno secondo, l’eminenza grigia, un consigliere fedele e astuto che consiglia il suo re… la semplice immagine della sua figura cupa che segue il rosso mantello di Thor nell’ombra lo disgusta tanto, che non può non ridere dell’ingenuità di sua madre – di Frigga. Come ha potuto anche solo per un istante credere che la sua irrequieta insoddisfazione, la sua fame di potere potesse essere soddisfatta in maniera così banale?

Un quadretto idilliaco, questo è poco ma sicuro, il miglior futuro che una madre possa desiderare per i propri figli. E per quanto Loki possa essere convinto che neanche quella donna sia stata in grado di capire quale intrinseca fascinazione abbia per lui l’inganno – come semplicemente non possa concepire l’idea di vivere senza farne ricorso – non riesce a provare il necessario odio nei suoi confronti per trattarla come un’estranea, lei che è morta e non può provare più nulla, né rabbia né rassegnazione né delusione, di fronte alle sue azioni.

«Sei pronto?».

La voce fonda di Thor lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri e Loki annuisce, camminandogli al fianco mentre si apprestano a incontrare il nemico, lì nel punto convenuto. Si scambiano un’occhiata di intesa e per un solo, rapido istante, l’affiatamento di tanti anni passati insieme torna a fare capolino nei loro gesti, prima di affondare sotto lo sguardo sospettoso del dio del Tuono.

«Non ti fidi di me, Thor?» insinua Loki, mostrandogli le manette con fare sfacciatamente irritante, e suo fratello esita, nonostante l’urgenza che la loro operazione richiede.

«Tu ti fideresti, al posto mio?» ribatte asciutto, cavandogli via le manette di malavoglia.

Loki sibila soddisfatto, si massaggia i polsi e sorride e in un solo, fluido gesto, afferra il pugnale e glielo pianta nel fianco con tanta determinazione che ancora una volta Thor sussulta, anche se il sangue che sta colando sul suo fianco è frutto soltanto di un’illusione.

«In effetti no» sbotta, come se fosse tutto vero, come se bastasse davvero un calcio a mettere in difficoltà il dio del Tuono, lo osserva rotolare giù lungo il terreno scabro di Svartalfheim e ride, preparandosi a interpretare una parte che gli calza addosso così bene, da non richiedere neanche uno sforzo di immedesimazione.

«Non mi importa nulla di Frigga! Né della tua Jane! Tutto ciò che voglio è vedere la tua testa e quella di Odino rotolare nella polvere ai miei piedi!» lo urla tutto d’un fiato, convinto e profondamente insoddisfatto che tutto ciò non sia vero, ignora la prima frase e si concentra sull’inebriante illusione di star tenendo testa a Thor – di poterlo finalmente battere.

L’urlo di impotenza di Thor, quando con un’illusione gli stacca la mano, e lo sguardo apparentemente terrorizzato di Jane sono impagabili, due attori abili o forse semplicemente due compagni terrorizzati all’idea che stia cercando di tradirli anche adesso, che sono più vulnerabili.

La sua recita non smette neanche quando tutto va come lui aveva previsto e Thor non riesce a impedire che Malekith riconquisti l’Aether. Loki si prodiga finanche a proteggere l’umana, che tanto scioccamente suo fratello ama e chissà, se Frigga fosse lì, cosa direbbe di quella temporanea e fragile alleanza che insieme hanno stipulato, della sua capacità di usare così bene la magia per servire suo fratello, invece che per ostacolarlo.

E mentre prepara l’illusione finale, la più terribile e complessa del loro – del _suo_ – piano, Loki concede a se stesso un’altra, infima illusione. Di essere lì solo e soltanto per vendicare la donna che ha sempre chiamato “madre”. E usa le sue mosse, mentre atterra un nemico dopo l’altro, ricorre alla magia che con tanta attenzione gli ha insegnato a padroneggiare, per uccidere uno dopo l’altro chi ha permesso al re degli Elfi Oscuri di raggiungere sua madre e conficcarle una spada nella schiena.

Sarebbe orgogliosa di lui, mentre solleva la spada di uno di quegli invasori e la usa per salvare Thor dallo scontro impari che sta sostenendo contro il Dannato, per cercare di vendicarla? Piangerebbe affranta, mentre lui sussulta, trafitto da quella stessa spada crudelmente rivolta contro di lui? E cambierebbe davvero qualcosa, per lui, se potesse rivederla approvare di nuovo le sue azioni, come riusciva a fare un tempo?

«Ci vediamo all’Inferno… mostro!» sputa fuori sangue e superbia, mentre di fronte ai suoi occhi il Dannato viene risucchiato dal nulla assoluto grazie all’ennesimo dei suoi inganni, e poi cade nella polvere. Thor, prevedibilmente, è su di lui, lo sorregge fra le braccia, le mani che tremano, gli occhi azzurri colmi di disperazione e, oh, cosa può l’amore della sua – non più sua – famiglia, ignorare persino l’umiliazione di decine di tradimenti e l’irriverenza del suo sarcasmo più nero, per soffrire anche di una sua prematura scomparsa.

«Oh no, no, no, no!» Thor piange, inconsolabile come un bambino, così onesto e affranto che Loki si chiede in cuor suo quante volte ancora dovrà fingere la propria morte, prima che il dubbio faccia marcire anche il cuore di Thor e lui non riesca più a soffrire. Probabilmente accadrà proprio il giorno in cui la sua vera morte giungerà e sarà l’ultimo e più crudele dei suoi inganni, ma Loki non ha tempo per trastullarsi in quel vittimistico terrore e tossisce, rispondendo ai richiami di suo fratello.

«Scusa, scusa, scusa…» sibila, la voce spezzata e senza fiato è un tocco da maestro che spezza ancora di più il cuore di Thor, che improvvisamente l’ha perdonato per tutto – come può la morte redimere velocemente un uomo, Loki si stupisce della stupidità delle sue stesse emozioni ogni volta. Però non è a lui che quelle scuse recitate sono rivolte ma a chi non può più sentirlo a chi ha potuto conservare del suo ricordo soltanto un’espressione di scherno, disfatto e sconfitto.

«Dirò a Odino ciò che hai fatto…» la voce di Thor è rotta dal pianto, sconsolato e distrutto all’idea che un fratello tanto problematico presto lo abbandonerà per sempre, e Loki sprofonda per qualche altro attimo nell’illusione di essersi redento ai suoi occhi, morendo da eroe una morte che ha deciso di non scegliere.

«Non l’ho fatto per lui…» è l’ultimo atto di ribellione che si concede nei confronti di Odino, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il suo corpo esanime si abbandoni fra le braccia di Thor. La sua stretta si fa insopportabilmente forte attorno al suo corpo, cercando di riportare indietro una vita che non c’è più, e poi è soltanto un attimo disperatamente lungo, prima che il calore di suo fratello lo abbandoni e lui venga gentilmente adagiato sulla terra arida di un mondo che sta per diventare anche la sua tomba.

Passano i minuti, lunghi, fastidiosi, sferzati dal vento e dai detriti, finché i passi di Thor e Jane sono soltanto un ricordo lontano, e Loki si rimette a sedere, ripulendosi il viso dalla polvere catramosa che si appiccica alla pelle pallida.

Sarebbe ancora orgogliosa, Frigga, moglie di Odino, se lo vedesse rialzarsi lentamente e sorridere, avviandosi lì dove il relitto della navetta che hanno abbandonato appena un’ora prima lo aspetta? Approverebbe il modo in cui si prepara a impersonare un soldato qualunque di Asgard per portare le notizie _giuste_ a Odino, Padre di tutti gli Dei?

Dubita fortemente che Frigga sarebbe felice di ciò che si sta apprestando a fare, delle nuove trame che la sua mente sta elaborando, ora che è finalmente libero da ogni legame che possa impacciarlo.

«Perché rovinare in questo modo il nobile gesto con cui hai salvato tuo fratello Thor?» direbbe, lo sguardo triste e le labbra strette in un’espressione amara.

«Perché non salvo nessuno, se non posso ottenere qualcosa in cambio» replicherebbe lui, sollevando il mento con aria di sfida. Frigga non risponderebbe, si limiterebbe a scuotere il capo, rassegnata ancora una volta di fronte a ciò che suo figlio è diventato. Forse, allora, Loki vacillerebbe per un istante di fronte alle sue stesse macchinazioni.

Ma sua madre non è qui, non più.

E lui è pronto ad usare il retaggio che gli ha lasciato nel modo più distruttivo possibile.


End file.
